Cassio Tagge
Cassio Tagge fue un miembro del Estado Mayor y Jefe del Ejército Imperial durante el reinado del Imperio Galáctico. El General Tagge, nacido en una poderosa familia y que poseía la Compañía Tagge dedicada a las operaciones mineras, estuvo estacionado en Coruscant donde tuvo acceso a los niveles superiores del Palacio Imperial. Tras la Batalla de Yavin y la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, Tagge fue ascendido al rango de Gran General por el Emperador Sheev Palpatine. Biografía Vida temprana y carrera Un humano del planeta Tepasi, Cassio Tagge nació en una familia noble y rica que poseía la Compañía Tagge, una compañía minera con intereses mayormente en Lucazec. En algún momento, Tagge se unió a las filas del Imperio Galáctico, el gobierno tiránico que reemplazó a la República Galáctica al final de las Guerras Clon. Tras seis años de reinado del Emperador, Darth Sidious, Tagge sirvió como General y comandó al Ejército Imperial como Jefe miembro del Estado Mayor. En ese tiempo, fue considerado un rival del líder de la Agencia de Inteligencia Naval, el Vicealmirante Dodd Rancit. Ese año, Tagge se reunió con el resto del Estado Mayor en Coruscant para hablar con los miembros del Consejo Imperial Regente y el COMPNOR sobre los ataques llevados a cabo por un grupo de insurgentes que habían atacado la nave personal del Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Durante la reunión, se supo que los insurgentes estaban atacando bienes imperiales en Lucazec, lo que alarmó a Tagge debido a las operaciones de la Compañía Tagge en el planeta. Tagge observó enfadado imágenes de cómo los insurgentes desbarataban las operaciones imperiales tanto en la superficie como la órbita del planeta. Eventualmente, los insurgentes fueron capturados y ejecutados, y Tagge estuvo entre aquellos premiados por ayudar a detener esta amenaza. A bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte Poco antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Tagge estuvo estacionado a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte, donde estaba a cargo de las operaciones militares como Jefe del Ejército Imperial. Durante una reunión del Estado Mayor en la Estrella de la Muerte, Tagge discutió con el Almirante Conan Antonio Motti, quien no compartía la opinión de Tagge de que la Alianza Rebelde, que había robado los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, representaba una amenaza para el Imperio Galáctico y la propia Estrella de la Muerte. Motti desdeñó las preocupaciones de Tagge, destacando que aunque los rebeldes eran una amenaza para la flota de Tagge, no lo eran para el Imperio. Tagge destacó que los rebeldes estaban empezando a contar con apoyos del Senado Imperial, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada del Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin y Darth Vader, quienes informaron de que el Senado había sido disuelto por el Emperador. Tagge quedó aturdido por esas noticias, y preguntó abiertamente cómo mantendrían el control sin el apoyo de la burocracia, pero Tarkin reveló que los gobernadores regionales como él mismo mantendrían un control total sobre sus territorios, con la amenaza de la Estrella de la Muerte inspirando temor. Tagge volvió a insistir en que la Alianza Rebelde era una amenaza a ese plan debido a su posesión de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, pero Darth Vader aseguró que esos planos pronto serían recuperados y Motti afirmó que aún con los planos, cualquier ataque sería inútil contra la estación de combate. Tras sugerir usar la Estrella de la Muerte, Motti comenzó a discutir con Vader y a menospreciarlo debido a su fracaso para recuperar los planos y su devoción por la Fuerza. Tagge observó incómodo junto a los otros oficiales cómo Vader comenzaba a estrangular con la Fuerza a Motti hasta que Tarkin le ordenó parar. El Gran Moff respondió a las inquietudes de Tagge convencido de que Vader pronto recuperaría los planos robados y daría con la localización de la base rebelde, tras lo cual la amenaza de los rebeldes para el Imperio sería destruida. Gran General del Imperio A pesar de la seguridad y la arrogancia de Wilhuff Tarkin y Conan Antonio Motti en el poder de la Estrella de la Muerte, los miedos de Tagge se convirtieron en una realidad cuando los rebeldes destruyeron la estación de combate durante la Batalla de Yavin. Tagge sobrevivió a la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, habiendo abandonado la estación para investigar las falsas afirmaciones de la princesa Leia Organa acerca de la existencia de una base rebelde en Dantooine. Tras la Batalla de Yavin, Tagge fue alabado por el Emperador por haber reconocido la amenaza rebelde y las debilidades de la Estrella de la Muerte. Como recompensa, Tagge fue ascendido al rango de Gran General y fue puesto al mando del Ejército Imperial, que ahora sería dirigido según su filosofía mientras la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte era construida. Darth Vader fue puesto bajo el mando de Tagge debido a su fracaso en la protección de la Estrella de la Muerte, y ambos comenzaron a trabajar juntos para identificar el origen de numerosas emboscadas de piratas contra las naves del Imperio Galáctico. Vader detuvo uno de esos ataques y regresó a la nave de Tagge. Tagge y Vader coincidieron en la sofisticación de los ataques y dedujeron que tras ellos se encontraba un inteligente grupo bien equipado y apoyado por un espía. Tagge no estaba preocupado por el número de ataques contra los suministros imperiales, señalando que éste se encontraba dentro de los niveles normales de disturbios que se podían esperar después de un desastre como la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte. Sin embargo, expresó su descontento respecto al número de recursos gastados en la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte, refiriéndose a ello como la "Locura de Tarkin", y se preguntó cuántos Destructores Estelares se podrían haber construido con ellos. Vader se enfrentó a Tagge afirmando que Tarkin tenía visión, mientras que Tagge sólo se centraba en gráficos y estadísticas. Tagge recordó a Vader que él estaba al mando del Ejército Imperial, y que aunque sus planes no fueran tan grandes como los de Vader o Tarkin, eran efectivos. Tras instruir a Vader en que el poder de una flota podía destruir cualquier tipo de resistencia, Tagge informó de que planeaba reparar la nave pirata destruida por Vader para devolverla a su origen, una estación. Vader destacó que los piratas destruirían la estación antes de ser descubiertos, algo con lo que Tagge coincidió, por lo que asignó a Vader a liderar un equipo en la nave para abordar la estación y recopilar la información necesaria antes de que eso ocurriera. El Gran General explicó a Vader que su nuevo encargo era para hacer lo mejor, comparándose a sí mismo con un versado espadachín con Vader como su sable de luz. Entonces informó al Lord Sith de que el teniente Oon-ai sería su ayudante, además de quien informara de las acciones de Vader a Tagge. Después de que Vader asaltara con éxito la estación de los piratas, éste regresó ante Tagge e informó al Gran General de que los piratas estaban siendo respaldados por el Sindicato Crymorah. Tagge quedó complacido al saber cuál era su objetivo, pero quedó impactado cuando Vader volvió arrastrando el cuerpo de Oon-ai. Vader lanzó al teniente a los pies de Tagge y reclamó que Oon-ai era el espía, destacando que el teniente debía haber usado su cercanía con Tagge para obtener información y que Tagge debía elegir a sus ayudantes más cuidadosamente. En realidad, Vader había ordenado a un droide astromecánico introducir información en la base de datos de los piratas para acusar a Oon-ai de espía y deshacerse de él. Así, Vader pretendía lanzar un mensaje amenazador a Tagge. Además de intervenir en las acciones de los piratas, Tagge también recibió el encargo de supervisar la expansión del Imperio por el Borde Exterior. Para ello, decidió que ya no se permitiría actuar con impunidad a todos aquellos criminales cuyos delitos se habían ignorado durante los años anteriores. Los únicos que seguirían teniendo impunidad eran los Hutt, como resultado de su recién forjada alianza con el Imperio. Como parte de su nueva campaña, Tagge envió a Vader a destruir el Orgullo de Son-tuul, uno de los mayores competidores de los Hutt y los amos de los bajos fondos de Son-tuul. Vader destruyó la organización con éxito usando a uno de sus contrabandistas como un agente para llegar hasta su cuartel general. La gran cantidad de créditos de la organización pasó a ser propiedad del Imperio, y por orden de Tagge, iba a ser transferida a las arcas imperiales. Tras la caída del Orgullo de Son-tuul, Tagge se concentró en eliminar a los Diablos de Plasma. También fue asignado a encargar misiones a varios de los nuevos agentes seleccionados por el Emperador: cíborgs creados por Cylo. Su grupo de ataque restante fue puesto bajo el mando de Morit y Aiolin Astarte. El General Karbin fue enviado a capturar a Luke Skywalker y Tulon Voidgazer recibió el encargo de supervisar varios problemas de investigación. Vader por otra parte, tuvo que perseguir a los responsables del robo del dinero del Orgullo de Son-tuul y castigarlos. Tagge, quien quería recuperar los créditos para acabar de construir un nuevo Superdestructor Estelar también asignó al inspector Thanoth como ayudante de Vader. .]] Cuando el mundo minero de Shu-Torun sufrió una guerra civil debido a que los Barones del mineral rechazaban pagar los impuestos del Imperio. El Emperador ordenó una intervención militar completa para defender el gobierno imperial liderado por la reina Trios. Vader recibió el mando de una fuerza militar y se dirigió a Shu-Torun pero, bajo la petición de Tagge, Cylo y sus cíborgs supervivientes fueron enviados a acompañar a Vader como consejeros y apoyo durante la campaña. La confianza de Tagge en Cylo y sus cíborgs resultaría su perdición. Gracias a él, Voidgazer fue capaz de ayudar a Cylo a tomar el control del ''Ejecutor'' y subyugar al Gran General y al resto de la tripulación del puente con gas adormecedor. Después de que Vader matara a los cíborgs de Cylo y a sus clones restantes, Tagge fue culpado de todo lo que había ocurrido. Por sus fracasos y falta de juicio, Tagge fue degradado por el Emperador y puesto bajo el mando de Vader. Caído en desgracia pero desesperado por sobrevivir, Tagge insistió en que, a pesar de los desastres que habían ocurrido bajo su mando, todo había acabado de modo favorable al Imperio. Mientras Tagge intentaba seguir convenciendo a Vader de su utilidad, el Lord Sith lo interrumpió estrangulándolo con la Fuerza hasta matarlo. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II'' *''Tarkin'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *"Fully Operational"—''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *"An Incident Report"—''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *"Verge of Greatness"—''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *"The Trigger"—''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *"Of MSE-6 and Men"—''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II '' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II '' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III *Star Wars: Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III *Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' Fuentes *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars'': Card Trader * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * __FORZARTDC__ Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Nobleza Categoría:Generales del Ejército Imperial Categoría:Imperiales Categoría:Miembros de la Estrella de la Muerte Categoría:Individuos del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Ejército del Imperio Galáctico